


Love On The Brain

by Nichya



Series: Shameless Zucest Smut [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Burnplay, Choking, Consensual Incest, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Switch Azula, Switch Zuko, Zucest - Freeform, sex in a temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/pseuds/Nichya
Summary: When she looked into his eyes, Azula saw that strange mixture of lust and rage she was sure Zuko could see in her's. She felt her thoughts being taken over by that eternal, irresistible pull that always brought them back together. That distructive, irrational urge to consume each other's very soul.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Shameless Zucest Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fantasy. When it comes to real BDSM in the real world, don't do it when you're angry, discuss everything you want to do with your partner before actually doing it, be careful where you hit them and with how much force you're using (if you are the dom), pay attention to their reactions, and don't forget the safeword and the aftercare!

By now, her brother really should have known better. He shouldn't have been part of the group trying to capture her and other members of The New Ozai Society, he shouldn't have been the one who chased her when she tried to flee, shouldn't have fought her alone, and shouldn't have gotten too close to her.

But she supposed he might no longer care as much as he used to. Zuko didn't even give her enough time to tease him - _he_ iniciated it that night. Maybe he was starting to get tired of pretending not to want this, only to then have his way with her. Their fight had only lasted a couple of minutes before he kissed her. One of his hands was on her waist, the other went to her hair, removing the pin that kept it in a top-knot and allowing it to fall to her shoulders like a cascate.

Azula started hiting her arms against his chest, and tried to pull away. The kiss was good, and she _had_ been planning on seducing him again as soon as she had the chance - that was the only reason why she chose to run to an empty, half-destroyed temple instead of trying to find her allies - but she wanted to get back at him for all the times he had tested her patience by being so difficult. He deserved to feel that frustration.

Zuko didn't let that stop him, though. He grabed her arms and kept her close to him, kissing her with that ferocity that Azula loved so much, demanding a response. When her lips parted slightly, he didn't hesitate. He deepened the kiss and took away her breath. Her false resistance faltered and she let his tongue toy with her own. As her brother let go of her wrists to grab her waist, Azula wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she knew it, he had her pinned against a wall.

She kept hearing the wind howling and the sound of thunder while they made out. Eventually she felt the rain pouring down on her skin. Zuko didn't stop for a second, giving Azula brief kisses on her lips, on her jaw, and on her neck. His hands were in constant movement, touching her everywhere and sneaking under her clothes.

"You missed me that much, Zuzu?" 

He didn't even bother answering her. He would have probably had her right then and there if the rain had not gotten much, much worse. He was forced to step away from her, and Azula took the chance to run to the part of the temple that was still mostly intact, laughing while her brother chased after her once more. For a brief moment, she felt like a kid again. 

The dark red of the walls became visible thanks to their flames, only to then disappear in the shadows as they ran through the hall. Zuko caught up with Azula merely a few seconds after she chose a room to enter, forcing her to lie beneath him on the cold floor.

"Don't fucking move" he warned her as he pulled away to shoot fire on the braseirs, bringing the room to life. Azula started to feel glad that the attack on the temple had failed - there was something so satisfying about doing something so wrong in a sacred place that she had nearly destroyed. As she tried to get up, Zuko slapped her, causing her to bring a hand to her cheek.

"I wonder what people would say if they knew who their Fire Lord really is" she said, earning herself another slap. 

She pulled him in for a kiss and managed to switch their positions. When she looked into his eyes, Azula saw that strange mixture of lust and rage she was sure Zuko could see in her's. She felt her thoughts being taken over by that eternal, irresistible pull that always brought them back together. That distructive, irrational urge to consume each other's very soul.

They started to remove the soaked clothes that clung to their bodies as fast as they could, desperate to not have any kind of barrier in between them. The second they were done, Zuko overpowered her again. He forcifully spread her legs and thrust his cock into her, making her scream.

"You just _have_ to be difficult. You love driving me insane, don't you?" he asked wrapping his hands around her neck.

The only answer he got was his name falling off her lips.

Azula brought her hands to her brother's wrists purely out of instinct, not to actually try to break his grasp. She liked it when Zuko got rough with her. She usually hated not being in control, but she felt an unbelievable thrill whenever she let him do whatever he wanted to her. She felt him aplying a little more pressure, and then letting go several times. His thrusts only got more and more violent.

As Zuko got closer to his release, he removed his hands from around her throat, and Azula took the opportunity to pull him in for another passionate kiss. She bit his lower lip, then started kissing his neck, while his rhythm was becoming more erratic. As she finally hit her climax, she buried her nails on his back and her teeth on his neck, drawing a little blood. Zuko let himself fall, moaning in both pleasure and pain.

For a brief moment, the only sound that could be heard in the room was that of the storm that still raged outside. After recomposing herself, Azula switched their positions yet again. She already let him have his fun, and now it was her turn. 

"I told you you were just like me, Zuzu" she started "You can pretend you trully believe the sweet little words that come out of your mouth when you talk about peace and kindness, but deep down you know it is your right to take what you want by force." 

"You're wrong" his voice was shaking and his eyes kept avoiding hers.

"Am i?" Azula mocked "Then tell me, dear brother, why are you here? Why are you with me and not with one of the thousands of girls who would do anything to be with the Fire Lord?"

He didn't respond.

"Look at me, Zuko"

He hesitated for a second, before turning to her with pleading eyes.

"You're here because i'm the only one who understands you. The _real_ you. The part of you that craves and consumes everything in sight" she kissed the scar on his eye and then the one above his heart "You need me. And you know i need you."

Her kisses were moving lower and lower, making his whole body react. When her lips finally touched his cock, Zuko moaned, making her smile in satisfaction.

She licked it a few times making it hard again, before taking just the head in her mouth. Zuko started thrusting his hips, trying to get her to take more of him. She started licking and kissing his cock again, before pulling away, making him groan.

"Look at yourself" she said running her nails through his naked chest "Lusting after the woman you've always said you hate."

Azula smiled as she saw the marks she was leaving on his skin. It wasn't unsual for her to give him more scars and bruises during sex than in battle. She started using just a little heat on her fingertips, making his body shake. She kept touching his exposed torso, applying more and more heat, making him moan her name.

"I can't even imagine how disappointed your friends would be if they could see you right now. How shocked they would be if they found out you've been fucking your little sister and lying to them for years."

Zuko closed his eyes in shame. 

"Oh, don't worry, Zuzu. I wouldn't tell anyone our little secret. We can keep playing this game" She took him back into her mouth and allowed him to move her head as he pleased. When he was about to come, she stopped again. He looked absolutely desperate this time.

She brought her hands to his chest again, giving him small burns that brought tears to his eyes. When she started to pull away, he grabbed her wrists.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Yes" he said, looking absolutely disgusted at himself. Azula couldn't even imagine how humiliating this was for him. She started burning him again, and felt her blood boil as she heard him moaning and grunting.

"This is the way it is supposed to be. You might hate it, but this is your place, Zuzu" she brought herself down on his cock and begun riding him furiously.

Her brother met her thrust for thrust, grabbing her waist. Despite his desperate need for realese, he was focused on Azula's pleasure. He started rubbing her clit and brought his face to her breasts, kissing, licking, bitting and sucking on them. Her heart was beating impossibly fast. As they came down from their high, Zuko pulled her into a tight embrace.

She smiled, enjoying that moment of pure bliss. Zuko could pretend he was still chasing her everywhere because he needed to protect their nation from her, or because he wanted her to redeem herself to the world like he had, but she knew the truth. He wanted her, and would look for any excuse to run back to her arms.

And she would accept him every time.


End file.
